Although Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) technology has been in use for several years, VoIP service assurance for performance, reliability, and maintenance is a relatively new field in the network management arena. In order to assure VoIP service, it is necessary to identify and respond to potential network- or service-related events in a timely manner.
Thus, there is a need in the art for a method and apparatus for assuring Voice over Internet Protocol service.